


Sparklers - GaloLio oneshots

by Eruzyo



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, more to add~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruzyo/pseuds/Eruzyo
Summary: Here I will drop some fluffy GaloLio oneshots that I had in my mind. Probably only fluff/comedy/fluff and comfort because I love these dorks so muchI'm not a native speaker + im sorry if the characterization is a bit off. I love them anyway---
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Sparklers - GaloLio oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Galo takes Lio to his favorite spot.

Galo's favorite spot was blown to the ground exactly two years ago. All this time, whole Promepolis was working to rebuild the city, which came very easily with the help of Lucia and other great engineers.  
The only thing Galo was rebuilding only by himself was a gigantic sheet of ice. Funnily enough, he was doing that for one person - this one guy that was working his ass off with paperwork to help the Burnish who had to begin their new lives in the city.  
Galo knew that Lio deserved much more than that, but at the same time - he also felt that it's the best thing to show him something that Galo kept as his special place.   
\---  
Ice shone like a second sky, and the dust trapped in the ice looked like small stars. The air smelled like dew on a cold morning. It felt very nostalgic for some reason -even though Lio never found comfort in the cold before.

- **If I were you, I would probably leave this for people I care about. But it's... Just me, I guess...** -Lio couldn't hide the amazement that could be heard in his voice. Galo literally felt how in awe Lio was right now, even though it clashed with the meaning of his words a little.

- **I do care about everyone in some way, just... Ah... Well, you really have to make me rethink everything, huh Lio?** \- Galo laughed, a bit frustrated, looking down at his feet.

- **The first impression is always... The best. I think. I just knew that I wanted to show it to you alone.** -Galo said, scratching his neck awkwardly. - **After you, uh, cherish it?To your heart's content, then I can let anyone else see it. It feels weird to say it so seriously though.** -he laughed, his voice warm and embarassed.  
Lio furrowed his brows, processing what Galo meant.  
It was nice towards everyone. Nice, even towards Lio, and it was such a weird and somehow fresh feeling to the burnish leader. Someone who wants everyone to be happy, but still has people that he cares about the most.  
No neutral feelings.  
Galo was... Such a good person.

- **...You really... You could show it to me later then. You claim that the burnish are just the same as everyone else, so...** -Lio was still incredulous, but in a matter of seconds, he was distracted by a big, warm hand landing on his head.  
Lio looked up, seeing the sincerest smile of Galo Thymos.

- **I meant that. The Burnish are just the same. It's just... You're not the same, I guess. In my pointof view.** \- Galo ruffled his hair. - **Liiike, I see you as Lio. Not as anyone. And that's the difference.** -He added.  
The short silence made the blue-haired man cough lightly.

- **...That was cheesy. Sorry, man, le-...** -

- **No, no, it wasn't cheesy. It's just...** -Lio immediately spoke, still furrowing his brows. Galo was rarely feeling this unsure about something, and he looked visibly worried right now.  
Lio couldn't grasp the reason why Galo was worried about him, nor why would he care about him more than about everyone else.  
It was confusing and new, but it... Wasn't a bad feeling.  
Lio felt that his hands were still cold, and the air wasn't getting any warmer either - but he couldn't help the rising heat inside his chest.  
He felt better. Hot. Almost like when he was still connected with the Promare.

- **Thank you, Galo. For everything till now, and everything in the future.** \- Lio grabbed both of his friend's hands and sighed, feeling that Galo lifted a load from his mind.  
He closed his eyes and finally, after such a long time, he smiled as brightly as he could.  
Galo's heart skipped a beat.

- **Ah,wow**.-  
Lio wasn't smiling much after the... Whole incident. Sometimes he chuckled from Burning Rescue staff being the idiots they were, sometimes he smiled when Galo made him a proper breakfast or brushed his hair, and it was already cute and rewarding. Galo was really happy that the ex-burnish decided to join them, even if he had to nag him for like, a week.  
Lio really deserved every small whit of happiness.  
Galo felt like he finally melted a huge wall of ice that was between the two of them. He blinked, realizing that he has been staring at his shorter friend.

- **Aaagh,no! No, we're getting too emotional here! Come on, I wanted you to have fun, let's skate!** \- Embarrassed, Galo suddenly yanked his friend's hand, dragging him through the freshly fallen snow onto the ice. Lio squeaked in surprise, feeling his legs buckle under him.  
The hotheaded fireman stood steadily on thick, glistening ice, not expecting someone as agile as Lio to move so awkwardly.  
Lio gritted his teeth. He exhaled, and as he tried to take a step, he flew straight into Galo's embrace.

- **Whoa, be careful buddy!** \- Galo said, holding the shorter guy by his waist.

- **I-It's not that easy, okay.** -Lio said, clearly salty about his incompetence. He didn't have much experience with ice, but he already knew that he'd rather walk on hot coal.  
Lio insisted that he could handle it and that Galo shoul do whatever he wants as he doesn't need any help. No, never ever.  
After the second try, Lio's legs were shaking too much for his blue-haired friend to not notice that he actually needs help.  
Galo chuckled. He was always pretty proud of the feeling that someone needed him, but now he was just very happy that this certain someone was no one else than the Mad Burnish Leader, Lio Fotia.  
Galo skated closer to his small pal, slipping his hands into Lio's own, putting him properly on his feet.

- **I said I don't need help though?** \- Lio said, flushed, looking up.

- **Well, let's say it's a gift from me then! It's not proper to refuse gifts, after all!** \- Galo smiled, leading the other one by his hands.   
Lio chuckled with an incredulous smirk. - **Dumbass**.- he mumbled.

- **Could you repeat?** \- Galo pretended to not hear him. Suddenly he let go of one of the green-haired boy's hands, and spun him once like a ballerina. Lio made a suprised, small sound, gripping Galo's hand tighter.

- **A stupid dumbass**.- he said, the voice as monotonous as before, but his heart did dance a little when he was spinning. 

- **Ooh, levelin' up!** \- Galo's response made Lio chuckle. He was smiling softly now.  
The winter air had filled Lio's lungs completely, but he still felt only warmth. Galo's hands were warm, the atmosphere of the place was warm, and his heart was only getting hotter and hotter. Lio looked up at the stars, recalling how clearly you could see them this night.  
Focused on the starry sky, Lio lost his balance slipped again, this time scoring a soft fall - snuggling his cold nose into his friend's jacket.

- **Clumsy.** \- Galo laughed, but then made a little suprised "oh", when Lio actually hugged his torso.

- **I'm never clumsy.** \- Lio said defensively, but soft. - **I...No, really, thank you, Galo. It feels...Warm. Like home.** -  
Galo went silent for a moment, a bit moved by these serious words.   
Everyone worked so hard for Lio to finally feel good. For Lio to heal. Especially Galo, who was terribly fond of this dummy.  
Finally seeing such a result was even better than receiving a medal. 

- **It's my pleasure.** \- he responded.   
This was the first time since...Something that felt like forever, that Lio was warm. He was like a little heater now, and Galo found that incredibly cute.   
Galo wondered if the Burnish' connection with Promare was really gone though? And why did he feel the connection, too?

- **You really suck at skating, though.** \- he said, to which Lio flinched and immediately shoved Galo with a force strong enough to make him slip and fall.

- **The hell, man, that was just a friendly remark!** \- Galo complained, feeling his ass hurt from the sudden landing. When he looked up, he saw this unusual, satisfied smirk on Lio's face that he haven't seen for so long.

- **I'm going to friendly kick your ass next time, Galo Thymos.** \- Lio said, crossing his arms.

Having his ass beaten wasn't a half bad perspective right now. Honestly, as long as Lio was smiling, Galo didn't care about whatever was about to happen to him.

Lio looked so soft and light. He always seemed worried and stressed out, but now Galo could swear Lio was like a little happy snowflake. His skin was pale like doll's, smile cute and sincere, and his eyes finally got bright.

  
Galo felt a tight pain in his chest that he didn't understand, but decided to ignore it for now.


End file.
